


Boycrush

by Diglossia



Series: The Boycrush Saga [3]
Category: Panik, Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky wants a signature and T:mo goes head to head with Tom Kaulitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boycrush

Fuck Franky and his goddamn fucking fangirl crush on Bill Kaulitz, T:mo snarled to himself.

They were standing in line waiting for one fucking signature from the superstar and T:mo was anything but happy. Bad enough they were waiting in a line surrounded by fans, these psychotic girls weren't even their fans. T:mo and Franky were getting elbowed and pushed this way and that by _Bill_ fans.

T:mo had drawn the short straw of logic and had been forced to accompany Franky. Linke was too pissed about his boyfriend's mad boycrush to go along, David hated Tokio Hotel more than hell itself, Jan was useless as a bodyguard, and Juri couldn't look Bill Kaulitz in the eye, not after that one incident in which Bill had, albeit drunkenly, attempted to force his way into Juri's pants. So it was T:mo who got to stand in line with a visibly quivering Franky.

Oh great, T:mo thought, as he saw the blonde dreadhead hovering around Bill. Tom, Bill's twin brother.

"Timo Sonnenschein," Tom sneered as Franky chattered earnestly with an equally excited Bill.

"Kaulitz," T:mo said coolly, "You just made my day. How have you been?"

Tom's eyes narrowed.

"Better than you, sunshine. Still pretending to be hardcore?"

"You know it," T:mo shot back, "Still plucking out emo songs with your ittle baby brother? I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet."

"Don't you wish."

"Oh, you bet I do. It's a pity you're still alive, though. That many more girls are gonna have a chance to ruin their good names sucking on your filthy dick."

Tom clutched the table beneath him hard and leaned in close. He was almost a foot taller than T:mo and he used every inch to glare down at the rapper.

"You tryin' to start something?" he growled menacingly.

T:mo smiled, baring his teeth.

"Maybe I am. You man enough to fight me?"

"Just give me a time, sunshine, and I'll be there."

ØØØ

Tom shoved T:mo against the side of the tour bus. T:mo hit it hard, his head cracking dully against the metal. He kicked out, catching the back of Tom's knee. Tom snarled as he fell. He grabbed the edge of T:mo's shorts, pulling him down as well. T:mo slammed his knuckles into Tom's cheekbone, making Tom curse loudly.

They tumbled together on the harsh gravel of the private parking lot, each landing a punch every now and then, mostly falling on top of each other. Pebbles and bits of gravel flew about as they struggled, neither one having a serious enough advantage to win.

T:mo was smaller but he had experience and he used it to slam Tom into the ground over and over, his hands gripping Tom's shoulders. Tom swore and grabbed at T:mo's shirt. He missed and got the rapper's neck. Tom pulled T:mo close, meaning to flip them over and get up. T:mo's legs slipped, though, and Tom found himself pinned to the gravel with T:mo astride him, their faces mere centimeters apart.

On an impulse, Tom tilted his chin up and caught T:mo's mouth in a hard kiss.

He pulled back and smirked at the befuddled look on T:mo's face for a second before T:mo slammed him to the ground again, this time with an arm behind Tom's head to protect him from the rough gravel. They kissed desperately as if neither could get enough of the feel of the other's warm mouth.

Tom slid a hand down the back of T:mo's shorts and cupped the hard swell of flesh he found there. T:mo moaned and ground their hips together, sending deliciously electric currents of pleasure through both of them. T:mo undid Tom's belt and dragged his pants down, rolling a condom he pulled from his pocket onto Tom's cock expertly. T:mo ripped open a small square packet of lube. Tom took it from him as T:mo shimmied out of his shorts. He slicked T:mo up, his long fingers twisting gently but insistently into T:mo's hole.

Tom moaned when T:mo settled onto his hips, opening slowly to let Tom's hard cock in. Tom drummed his fingers three times against T:mo's hip, setting the rhythm. T:mo nodded and began to move, riding Tom's cock with steadily increasing force. T:mo's heavy breathing echoed Tom's pounding heart. T:mo clenched down and Tom's balls tightened.

T:mo bit Tom's shoulder to muffle his scream as he came all across Tom's stomach in a white splatter. T:mo collapsed in a shivering mess on top of him. Tom found that he enjoyed the rapper's firm weight.

"Up," he breathed after a moment's pause, sliding out from under T:mo, "Your friend'll be waiting for you."

T:mo frowned and shook his head weakly. He watched Tom get up and then began to gather his own clothes back up.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Tom, how did we end up like this?" T:mo grumbled from his place on the ground.

Tom shrugged and brushed his shoulders off. He offered T:mo a hand and pulled the rapper up, wrapping an arm around the shorter man's waist.

"Not bad, sunshine," he smirked, "Didn't realize you were such a girl."

T:mo lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm not the one with gravel in my hair."

"Touché," Tom said, running his hands through his dreads and shaking them carefully, "You're still a pussy ass bitch."

"This is why you don't have a girlfriend, Kaulitz."

Tom smirked.

"Who said I wanted one?"


End file.
